Have you Ever Been in Love?
by Mystical.Reader
Summary: Aaron Hotchner has a question for Emily. Will he get the answer he wants?


Author's Note: Any story I post over the next couple of days will be done to a Celine Dion song title.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and I do not own any of the songs by Celine Dion.

Song title prompt: Have You Ever Been In Love – Celine Dion

Aaron Hotchner has been in love twice in his life. Once was to the woman he had been married to for twenty years and the other time was now. He was in love with one Emily Prentiss. It is sad to say but he has come to the conclusion that he is in love with Emily more than he ever was in love with his ex wife. Not one day goes by that he doesn't ache to see her. Not one day goes by that he doesn't think about her. Not one day goes by even when they don't have a case on the weekend that he doesn't call her just to hear her voice. He was so completely in love with her he wondered how she couldn't even see it.

Today is the day he has finally decided that he is going to ask Emily if she has ever been in love. Before he lost his nerve he got up from his desk and strode out and down to her desk. He smiled when she looked up at him and his smile grew even wider when she smiled at him. He loved her eyes because every time he looked into them he felt as if he could see her soul.

"Emily may I ask you a question?" he asked.

Emily smiled and nodded so he said "Have you ever been in love?"

Emily was shocked at the question Aaron was asking her. She has been in love only once in her life and that was with the man who was standing in front of her now asking her this question. She couldn't lie to him so she bit the bullet so to speak.

"Yes, Aaron I have been in love once in my life and that is right this second and the person I'm in love with is you." Emily said shyly.

Aaron knew that since he asked Emily point blank that she wouldn't lie to him or try to evade his question. It is one of the many things he loves about her. She is always honest even if sometimes that honesty can be brutal. There is no pretenses about her at all.

He let out the breath he had not even been aware that he was holding as he said "I am glad that you are in love with me Emily. I am in love with you too. I could not keep it hidden any longer. I needed to tell you how I felt even if by chance you did not feel the same way about me. You have become my world next to my son and I cannot see my life without you in it."

Emily was pleasantly surprised but she stood up and leaned across her desk. She did not care who saw what she was about to do. Once her lips were right in front of Aaron's she leaned even further and brushed her lips across his slowly. Once she did that she went back and did it once more. She loved the feeling of his lips under hers. It was thrilling and it seemed just perfect to her. She brushed her lips across his once again but this time Aaron took control and his tongue darted out of his mouth and touched her lips asking permission to enter. Once she sighed he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and kissed her with everything he had in him.

Once the kiss was finished Emily pulled back and said "Wow. If you can do that without even having your hands on my hips I'm going to love to see how well you do it when my body is flush against yours."

Aaron smirked. "You are a pretty good kisser yourself Emily. You kiss like that without your hands being on my shoulders, neck or back I am going to love seeing how hot you can kiss when you have your arms wrapped around me securely with your body flush against mine. Would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

Emily blushed at what Aaron said but said "I would love to go to dinner with you tonight Aaron."

Aaron grinned and leaned over her desk and gave her a short kiss and then walked away from her desk whistling. He has finally gone after what he wanted and he got it. He could not be any happier than he was right this second. Once at his office he turned back around and looked at Emily once more. When he saw that she was staring after him he smiled at her before entering his office to do the work he had so that he could be done on time. He could not wait to take her to dinner tonight.


End file.
